clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
To view birthday's of the main sims series, click here. Main Characters '- 'Clare Callery - deceased - '(Dreamhouse) '- 'Ali Aiken - '''deceased - '(Dreamhouse) '- - 'James Callery-Aiken - '''deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City, In the Suburbs) '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken - deceased - '(In the City, In the Suburbs) '- - - '''Charlotte Rose Collins - '''deceased - (In the City, In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - 'Asher Collins - deceased - (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Noelle Street (Cats & Dogs, In the Suburbs, Teen Runaway) '- - - - - 'Nathan Street (In the Suburbs, Teen Runaway) '- - - -' Willow Collins (In the Suburbs, Rags To Riches) '- - - - 'Yona Dutton (Rags To Riches) '- - - - -' Koda Collins (Rags To Riches) '- - - - -' Nita Collins (Rags To Riches) '- - - -' Chase Collins (In the Suburbs) '- - - -' Valentine Bloome (In The Suburbs) '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - -' Erika Callery-Aiken - deceased - (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, Road to Fame) '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, StrangerVille, Stranger Stories) '- - - - 'Sage Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, Stranger Stories, Island Living) '- - - - 'Airi Datta (Island Living) '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken - deceased - '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- -''' Roxy Jett -''' deceased - '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -''' Ciara Fisher - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs, In the City) '- - -' Anthony Fisher - deceased (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Carrie Dennison (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Tyler Dennison (In the Suburbs) '- - - -' '- 'Catherine Dennison (In the Suburbs) '- - - - 'Reuben Fisher (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs) '- - -' Ryder Jett - deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - 'Jake Jett - deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - -' Cody Jett (StrangerVille, Stranger Stories, Dreamhouse) '- -' Emma Villareal - deceased - '(Dreamhouse, Broken Dream) '- -''' Max Villareal - 'deceased - '(Broken Dream) '- - -' Lilith Villareal - '''deceased - (Dreamhouse, Broken Dream, In the City) '- - -' Jaime Street '- deceased - '(Broken Dream, Teen Runaway) '- - - - 'Samuel Blaze Villareal (Broken Dream, StrangerVille, Stranger Stories, Witches) '- - -' Abel Villareal - deceased '(Broken Dream) '- - -''' Ashley Collins -'deceased '(Broken Dream) '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal (Broken Dream, Road to Fame) '- - - -' Francisco Carlin (Road to Fame) '- - - - -' Raven Villareal (Road to Fame) '- - -' Holly Spicer (Broken Dream, Witches) '- - - -' Seth Spicer (Witches) '- - - - 'Eve Spicer (Witches) '- -' Emily Robins - 'deceased - '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- -' Taylor Robins - '''deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -' Faith Talley - deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - 'Kaiden Talley (In the City) '- - -' Indigo Robins (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - 'Abby Grange (In the City) '- - -' Violet Robins (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - -' Joseph Mandir (In the City) Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Hajar Al Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, Ex-Member of League of Adventures club. deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt, deceased) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, Connor's ex girlfriend, alien, deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Phoenix's mother, created in a challenge as genderbend Asher, Asher cousin, deceased) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, former romantic interest, deceased) Graham Edge (Macy’s birth father, deceased) Evie Delgato (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Pamela's mother) Pamela Delgato (Evie and Toby’s daughter) Toby Mounib (Noelle’s ex-fiancé) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's former friend, Plastics) Grace Ghomari (Noelle’s former friend, Plastics) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother/ Indigo Robins and Violet Robins' friends) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother/ Indigo Robins and Violet Robins' friends) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend,Fatima's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's Father) Joey Holt (Jaime/Antony/Asher/Kylie's former roommate) Candy Behr (Connor's ex-girlfriend, deceased) Corey Johnson (Emily's old love interest, deceased) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, ex-husband of Elisha Black, deceased) Zach Jones (Jay Jones’ brother, Charlotte Rose’s old crush, deceased) Ayaka Burnett (Erika Callery-Aiken, Simon Burnett and Jane Burnett's mother, deceased) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's old best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's former crush) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Akira Mikitani (Macy's husband, Airi's dad) Luna Munch (Max's sister, deceased) Hugo Villareal (Max’s brother, deceased) Jacques Villareal (Max’s father, deceased) Kylie Sass (Jaime’s ex-roommate, Nathan's kidnapper (also caregiver), deceased) Layla Tobin (James' ex-crush, deceased) Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Dreamhouse butler, deceased) Nikita Hall (Jake's sister, deceased) Danica Hall (Jake’s niece) Herve Lacat (Former intern for Taylor Robins) Rieko Melendez (Former nanny to James, Charlotte Rose, Summer and Sebastian) Robyn Smith (Chase’s and Nathan’s love interest) Joselyn Smith (Robyn’s sister) Emilee Benolt (Asher's previous fling) Norman Smith (Roxy and Taylor's foster-father, deceased) Juliette Yoshida (Reuben's friend) Jaime Win (Macy's old friend and love interest) Kingston Latham (Luna's Former stalker) Walter Rose (Evie's husband) Dwayne Beasley (Fatima's husband, Joseph, Ezequiel and Javon’s Step-Dad) Princeton Walsh (Snobby Ex-Friend of Sebastian) Christian Guidry (Connor's childhood/teenhood friend) Danielle Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin Luna’s Daughter) Kelsey Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin Luna’s Daughter) Amelia Black (Connor Callery-Aiken and Elisha Black's daughter, Erika's Step-Daughter, Sister to Blanca Black, deceased) Blanca Black (Connor Callery-Aiken and Elisha Black's daughter, Erika's Step-Daughter, Sister to Ameila, deceased) Raylan Black (Blanca Black's son, grandson of Connor and step-grandson of Erika) Hunter Fisher (Son to Ciara and Anthony Fisher, Brother to Carrie and Reuben.) Salomé Fisher (Wife to Hunter Fisher) Ericka Fisher (1 of the triplets to Hunter and Salome' Fisher) Lea Fisher (1 of the triplets to Hunter and Salome' Fisher) Terrence Fisher (1 of the triplets Hunter and Salome' Fisher) Luna Iskadar (Alien, Ryder's adoptive sister, the adoptive daughter of Jessica and Roxy) Marc Redkey (Husband to Luna Iskadar, Alien and father of Luna's children) Karlee Iskadar (First daughter to Luna and Marc Redkey) Meredith Iskadar (Second daughter to Luna and Marc Redkey) Macy Datta (Biological daughter of Diya Datta, adoptive daughter of Salma and James) Raj Rasoya (James and Salma's first neighbour, deceased) Penny Pizzazz (James and Salma's second neighbour, deceased) Neveah Ofori Kagaya (Chase's ex-girlfriend) Sloane Browne (Sebastian's co-worker and first love, deceased) Jace Winther (Sage's boyfriend) Seiji Okawe (Summer's mentor and boyfriend) Makoa (Sage's potential affair) Paolo Dovson (Noelle's boyfriend) Neveah Fujita (Paolo Dovson's daughter) Pets '-' Bruno Callery-Aiken (Connor's Dog,' deceased') '-' Cali Robins (Faith's Dog, deceased) '- 'Eevee Callery-Aiken (Carrie's Dog, deceased) '-' Frankie Jett (Jessica and Roxy's Cat, deceased) '-' Mojo Callery-Aiken (Ciara's Cat, deceased) '- ' Hurley Jett (Luna's Cat, deceased) '-' Anastasia Jett (Ryder's Cat, deceased) '-' Laika Villareal (Abel's Dog, deceased) '-' Meeko Villareal (Lilith's Dog,' deceased' '-' Shep Fisher (Anthony's Dog, deceased) '-' Vixy (Lilith's Fox, deceased) - Ziggy Callery-Aiken (Summer's Dog, deceased) - Salem Spicer (Phoenix’s Cat) - Princess Spicer (Sage’s Cat) - Albert Eggstien (Willow’s Chicken) - Gertrude (Willow’s Pig) - Babe (Willow’s Pig) - Bjorn Callery-Aiken (Willow’s Dog) - Buttercup Callery-Aiken (Willow's sheep) - Jake (Dog) (Kaiden's Dog) - Nyx (Sammy B's Cat) Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Challenge Sims Category:Challenges Category:Gaming